Questions
by firetiger3
Summary: "Why didn't I die?" It was a simple question but for some reason, she decided she didn't like it, so she answered in her own way, "You ask too many questions," But that could work both ways, so of course they had to use it against each other. Oneshot. ItaSaku


Alright, this is the ItaSaku oneshot I said I might do. It started off as a bunch of drabbles, until I decided to take it a little farther then that. I had to go through a LOT of ideas to get to this, so, please enjoy it!

Reminder:

"Nya~" Talking

**"Nya~" Accentuation**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naturo.

* * *

"Are you alright...?" The voice that spoke to him was obviously feminine. High-pitched, and surprisingly pleasant to the ear.

Itachi flinched as a cool hand laid on his forehead before quickly drawing back. He struggled to remember how he ended up so beat up and at the mercy of another.

Ah, yes... The battle with his foolish Otouto, but what puzzled him was why he could still see. Speaking of sight, he could see the pink-haired girl writing something on a clipboard, who was she?

"Please don't move, you're still healing and in critical condition," She rushed to him, laying a hand on his shoulder to keep him from struggling upwards.

Pink hair... It seemed familiar, where did he recognize it from?

Oh yes, his Otouto's teammate. Itachi had heard she became the apprentice of the great Tsunade-Sama. What was her name? Sanako? Sakiko? No, it was Sakura. Yes, that was right... Sakura. It fitted her perfectly, with her pink hair and delicate porcelain skin. She seemed so delicate and breakable, it was surprising given her job as a Kunoichi. But he reminded himself she was also a Medic-Nin, perhaps se hadn't seen the battlefield.

"Why...?" Itachi managed to croak, his throat was scratched and sore, he was barely able to speak that one word.

Sakura seemed to know exactly what he was asking, as vague as the question was. But she gave him a small smile, "That's easy. My job as a Medic-Nin to heal anyone who's injured, enemy or ally"

After that, he rested his head on the soft pillow again then promptly blacked out, her smiling face, for some reason, burned into his memory.

* * *

The next time Itachi woke up Sakura was there again, checking his vitals. This time, he was strong enough to see where he was. White walls, plain décor, it could be described as none other then a hospital. How he despised them, but he was in no condition, or position, to do anything about it.

And as if she read his mind she spoke up, "You're in the Konoha hospital,"

He nodded slowly, taking in the fact. How he ended up in Konoha, of all places? But he decided not to push that further. Instead, he asked a more reasonable question, "What's my condition?"

"You're still injured... but you're healing nicely. You should be alright in a few days," She smiled again, placing the clipboard beside his bed before exiting his room.

Itachi stared at the door for a while before dropping his gaze to his hands. Chakra supressors, he didn't expect any less from the Great Leaf Village. He let out a small, aggravated sigh before shutting his eyes to sleep, he would need it, his body still needed to heal.

* * *

The next morning, she came again. "Ah, you're awake Uchiha-san! I'm just here to give you the usual check-up,"

Itachi said nothing in reply, letting her continued her procedures. It was before she was about to leave that he finally spoke up. "How did I get here?"

"You're lucky. An ANBU Team was out scouting that way and found you there. A medic stabilized you before they brought you here," Sakura gave him a nod and exited with her usual smile.

Her answer made him tilt head slightly in confusion, though he didn't really show the emotion on his face. ANBU teams would usually kill any Missing-Nin on sight. Perhaps they were given orders to keep him alive for the sake of interrogation. That was the most likely story, why else would they need him? Besides, getting rid of him was only a step closer to eliminating any other threats.

* * *

A few days after that was the next time she had appeared in his room. No one else had been checking up on him so he assumed she was assigned to take care of him, at least for the time being. But he preferred it that way, nurses with fake empathy and false kind words as opposed to her real smiles and kind gestures. It puzzled him why she was always so happy, last he had heard, she was heart-broken over the abandonment of his Otouto. But hearts healed, he supposed, but he was also curious as to why she didn't fear him. Sure, he couldn't use any chakra, but even then, people would still fear him. He decided not to question this, having her not fear him was almost... soothing.

"What will happen to me after I'm healed?" This question Itachi asked her once she stepped into the room, almost as if he had been expecting her.

Sakura was hesitant to answer this one, the long silence was a clear give-away. "Tsunade-shishou decided intends Interrigation and if you cooperate, then she was considering putting you under house arrest and then letting you become reinstated later."

He was shocked to say the least. Of course, he didn't show it, but he was surprised they would let him live after all that he had done. After that he said no more and proceeded to stare out the window until she finally left.

* * *

A week later Sakura came back, apologizing profusely. "I'm sorry I was gone so long Uchiha-san! Tsunade-shishou made me take a vacation,"

In truth, Itachi had missed the girl, another Medic had been checking up on him in her stead. After only a few minutes with the new one, he decided she was too cheerful, not to mention she squealed almost every time she looked up at him.

"Why didn't I die?" was all he replied, not even bothering to look at her.

Sakura visibly stiffened at this and didn't reply. Her gaze was directed slightly towards the floor and her mouth twitching slightly in a frown.

Itachi wondered if he had struck a nerve in her. He opened his mouth to apologize, but his words were suppressed by soft lips pressed against his.

"You ask to many questions," She chuckled slightly, pulling back to look at him . "Tomorrow is your release date. Hopefully you'll cooperate, I don't think I'd like to see you dead," With that, she waved and left him alone.

For a while he sat there, fingers pressed softly to his mouth where hers once were. Many girls had tried to kiss him before, but this... This somehow felt different then all the rest.

* * *

Her words were true, the next day he was taken out of the hospital and placed right into the interrogation room. And for some reason, he found himself answering each and every question truthfully, each and every one.

This had stumped his interrogators, they had even brought out Ibiki, their best of them all. They obviously were expecting him to hold out for a much longer time, perhaps not even giving them anything at all.

After a few days they let him out of the prison cell and he had been ushered to the Hokage's office. And even then, Sakura's words all proved to be correct, he had been sent to live with a Leaf Shinobi, but who it even was surprised him. The ANBU simply escorted him there and dropped him off the the doorstep.

Itachi hesitated at first, but then knocked on the wooden door situated in front of him. It slowly creaked open, revealing a certain pink haired Medic-Nin.

"Eh? Itachi-san? You were sent to live with me? Ah... Come in, come in," She stepped aside from the doorway to let the Uchiha into her apartment.

He nodded in reply and stepped in. The first thing he noticed was how small the place was, but it was a nice place, the only reason it was so small was probably because she was never home.

"You actually answered their questions?"

Itachi was about to answer when suddenly he got an idea. He turned to the shorter girl who had tilted her head slightly, questioning his next moves. With his hand, he tilted her face up t his and pressed a gentle kiss against her lips. When he finally pulled back he smirked.

**"You ask too many questions,"**

* * *

Yes! Finally done! Hm, it may be a little too OOC for my taste, but... They had to end up together somehow.

I hope it was okay, I went through a lot of fanfic ideas to get to this.

Thanks for reading!

firetiger3


End file.
